Cupid's Clipped Wings
by OtterOuji
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Remnant. Jaune just wants to be left alone, but Pyrrha has every intention of making it a sweet day for the two of them.


**Cupid's clip ped wings**

(Best when listening to Inori You Raise Me Up from Romeo x Juliet

youtubecom/watch?v=diOXQ6Zvesk ) Add the . for . com to make the link work.

Once more Valentine's Day has come to Remnant and all throughout Beacon people were pairing off. The holiday was famous for people giving chocolates to their loved ones, many new relationships forming and other acts of affection being prominent. By far it was one of the biggest dating days of the year. However one lone knight had been suspiciously absent from they day's festivities, and by evening Pyrrha had finally found him. Jaune was standing on a balcony overlooking the Beacon campus courtyard while wistfully staring into the distance.

"So this is where you've been hiding."

"Huh? Oh hi Pyrrha." Jaune returned his gaze out to the world from his position leaning against the railing. Pyrrha took a spot Next to Jaune and joined him in looking out at the scenery.

"Jaune, why are you up here alone?"

"Just trying to get away."

"Away from what?" Her voice was nearly playful with the boy, hoping her enthusiasm would rub off on him.

"This." He gestured to the courtyard. "All the couples and lovey dovey atmosphere. It's kinda depressing for single guys like me. You know, I thought this year would be different. You might not believe this but I wasn't exactly 'popular' back home." He had made air quotes on the word popular, which only managed to brighten his partner's smile.

"Ohh?" Pyrrha was still teasing him, always happy to learn something new about her 'fearless' leader.

Jaune took in and let out a big breath before continuing. "I thought that once I made it to Beacon I might have a shot at a high school romance."

" . . . What about Weiss?"

"Oh I'm long over that, don't worry." It had been weeks since the dance. Jaune finally got the clue that Weiss wasn't interested in him and he was okay with that. Once more Jaune let out a large sigh. "It's just a silly holiday anyways."

"It's not that bad. Even Ruby is giving out chocolates."

"I didn't know she was interested in anyone."

"Oh she isn't, but yesterday Yang gathered everyone together and taught us all how to make chocolates. So Ruby is giving them out to all her friends today."

"Ouch."

"Hmm?"

"I haven't gotten any. And I thought we were socially awkward pals."

"Well maybe if somebody ~ wasn't outraising themselves from all their friends they'd have some chocolates by now."

Jaune wasn't amused by her joke or that adorably smug smile Pyrrha had on her face. Still he dropped his head in defeat with his own smile poking through.

"Heh can't argue with that logic."

"Are you ready to go back to everyone yet?"

"Can we stay here a little longer?"

"Of course Jaune."

The both of them resumed their positions leaning against the railing and staring out at the horizon. For a few minutes they just enjoyed the quite and each other's company. They had a good mood going between them, if Pyrrha was going to do this it was now or never. As she began reaching into her skirt pocket Jaune's voice broke the silence.

"Are you planning on give chocolates to anyone?" He hadn't turned to look at her, just continued to look off into space.

"As a matter of fact I've been debating on it all day."

"OH?! Oh, oh wow. I had no idea there was anyone you liked."

"He is actually someone very dear to me." With each passing second Pyrrha grew braver and braver. This was starting to play out like one of Blake's romance novels. Her heart had begun beating so fast and loud that she was sure Jaune would be able to hear it, as silly as the thought was.

"He must be quite the astounding person for you to fall for him." Why had he never heard about this before? Jaune had no idea that Pyrrha had feelings for anyone, not that he was one to try into someone's personal business.

"Yes well, he has a hard time seeing his own worth but I know how wonderful he is. He is kind, strong, caring. He never hesitates to put others before himself, and he can always cheer me up whenever I'm feeling down." This was starting to feel more like a confession but Pyrrha couldn't stop the words from rolling out of her mouth. This was it, do or die time! She'd be the first to hand him chocolates and then confess her feelings all in one fell swoop.

"I hope it goes well for you Pyrrha. He'd have to be a fool to turn you down." The comment had for some reason frozen her in place. How could he not figure it out by now? Did he not even see her as a woman? Pyrrha's chest began to ach.

"Oh Jaune . . ."

"I'm fine really. Besides it's not like I'm looking for love anymore. Can't let myself be distracted by pointless things like that, not when I still have so much catching up to do. Hey even if I did fall for someone that'd just mean less time training with you. Can't have that right?"

He flashed her that big dopy smile that made her heart flutter even when she could see he was fighting back the tears. Although she was happy that he was thinking of her, Pyrrha couldn't stop the pain in her chest from growing.

"Anyway it's not like there is anyone who'd be interested in me." His gaze returned to below them at all the couples walking around, a melancholic look in his eyes. By now most people were paired up and heading out on their dates.

There is, and she is right in front of you you fool! Not that Pyrrha'd ever have the courage to say it out loud. Not anymore. Pyrrha slid the chocolate back into her pocket before turning to face him.

"Jaune you need to stop being so hard on yourself. You have made amazing progress in the short time since we started your training. You are improving bit by bit each day at an alarming rate."

"You don't have to lie to me Pyrrha."

"I'M NOT! Jaune from now on you're not allowed to belittle yourself."

"That's not very reasonable Pyrrha." He said, trying to laugh it off.

"Look at me." Pyrrha took Jaune's face between her hands and forced him to stare her in the eyes. "Why do you think so little of yourself, both in your training and your personal life? Any woman would be lucky to have you."

Realizing there was no way out of this conversation, he took a deep breath before starting. "I'm so far behind everyone else that I worry I'm dragging you all down in a fight. I couldn't live with myself if you or anyone else got injured because of me. And to answer your other unreasonable question, after Weiss no one has really caught my attention. And its not like anyone has tried approaching me either."

'That's because everyone thinks we're dating' Pyrrha thought to herself. That's just the kind of misunderstanding you get when you publicly humiliate yourself for a girl and she happily spends the whole night with you. Pyrrha was a little relieved to hear that no one had approached Jaune since the dance. She had overheard girls talking about Jaune from time to time and knew there were more than a few people actually interested in him.

"Jaune, you know you've never been a burden. No one thinks that."

"Yeah I know . . . Besides training helps, in more ways than one."

"How do you mean?" She let go of his face so he could walk over to lean against the railing again. Why did he have to look so dreamy right now?!

"Well . . . it's not easy sharing a room with two pretty girls." Jaune said while rubbing the back of his head. He had once more set his gaze at the horizon. Seems it had been easier to get the words out without a pair of eyes staring back at him.

"You think I'm pretty?" Pyrrha was taken aback by his confession and her face began to flush once more.

"Training helps clear my mind and distract me."

"Jaune that's a contradiction." Once more he had brought a smile to her face and she couldn't help but ruffle the golden crown on his head.

"I know, I know." His hand playfully swiped hers away, a smile forming on his own face. "It's just you're both pretty, like really pretty. And as your team leader I shouldn't have such thoughts about my team."

Pyrrha's face continued to grow in hue and she was thankful Jaune was looking anywhere but at her right now. All that lost confidence began to rush back to her at once and got caught in her throat.

"And what kind of thoughts are those?" She hesitantly teased.

"You know what kind of thoughts, you have someone you like after all." Suddenly Pyrrha was regretting her earlier choice of words. "I mean, Nora is like a sister but you-" He cut himself off.

"What about me Jaune?"

" . . . You have someone you like."

"And if I didn't?"

Jaune knew there was no getting out of this, so he took another big breath. Really helped to flush out the words when he didn't want to say them. " . . . You've been nothing but kind to me Pyrrha. You're one of my best friends." The word stung more than she thought it would. "You mean more to me than I know how to put into words. You're happiness is very important to me. You know I'll always support you, right? There is no way I could do something so rude as to look at you with –"

"What if I wanted you to look?"

"Huh?!"

"Jaune . . . please look at me."

As he turned, Jaune's eyes began at the ground and worked their way up. What he saw before him was not the proud cheerful Pyrrha he knew. She was clutching her arm and tucked in on herself. The once strong woman he knew had been replaced by this nervous girl. Then he saw her face, the bright red hue stretched from ear to ear and only seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. Jaune could only stare slack jawed at how beautiful she was.

Pyrrha couldn't meet his gaze. Her eyes darted around the empty space with nothing to lock onto. Slowly she once more reached for the chocolate in her pocket.

"Jaune, I . . . "

"Pyrrha . . . "

"Jaune . . . "

"JUST KISS ALREADY!"

The tension in the air had been so thick it was hard to breath and that had been the knife to cut through it. Both of them turned to see everyone poking their heads out the open door, Velvet snapping a flurry of photographs while others shyly waved at the embarrassed pair.

"You uhh, said you found Jaune." Ruby said while holding up her scroll.

"Geez Weiss way to ruin the mood. Are you jealous now that you let Jaune slip away?" Yang teased the heiress who had been silenced by Blake's hand across her mouth.

"I am not Jealous Yang! And I just couldn't watch this any longer. Arc I knew you were dense but there are limits."

Everyone was a blushing mess, none more than the pair on display. After taking a moment and deciding not to jump off the balcony (she'd probably be fine), Pyrrha once more reached for her chocolate and displayed it with both hands out.

"Jaune, Happy Valentine's Day. Would you accept my chocolate . . . and my feelings?"

"I – uh."

"Say yes you dunce!" Shouted Weiss, yet again to everyone's dismay.

"Yes Pyrrha, thank you and yes!"

Tears began to stream down the champion's cheeks and she whole-heartedly accepted the embrace that Jaune took her in.

"Me next! Me next!" Shouted Ruby "I have chocolates for you too!"

"You're got to try mine!" Added Nora

"You'll love these vomit boy~" Cooed Yang

One by one everyone walked over to the new happy couple and gave Jaune his long overdue share of the day's spoils. In the end, Pyrrha's chocolates were by far the best.


End file.
